


Hunk Night

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealous Robert Sugden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Chas and Charity are organising a hunk night in the pub where they auction off dates with Emmerdale's hottest men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant as another part of my Never Look Back series, but it got a little longer than planned so I decided to post it separately.

"Hunk night?” Aaron asked, looking back and forth between his mum and Charity.

“Yes.” Chas replied.

“In the pub?”

“Yes.”

“With you auctioning me off to the highest bidder?”

“It’s just a bit of fun. And it’s for charity.”

Aaron frowned.

“Not for me." Charity explained quickly. "But for a good cause. Not that I’m not a good cause… but well…”

“It’s for children in need.” Chas cut in. “The money we raise from the bachelor auction will go to children in need, ok.”

“I’m not a bachelor though am I? I’m married.” Aaron reminded her. “If you think I’m going to take my kit off in front of a pub filled with horny housewives you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Anything that involves you taking your kit off sounds good to me. What’s going on?” Robert asked as he walked into the backroom and kissed his husband hello.

“Mum and Charity want me to take my clothes off for money.”

Robert grinned and pulled out his wallet.

“How much? Twenty quid enough?”

“You spend more on shower gel!”

“Right. Thirty then? Thirty-five?”

“You want to sleep on the sofa tonight?”

Robert laughed and kissed him again.

“Alright I'll stop. But what’s this about you taking your clothes off? What have I missed?”

“We’re having a hunk night in the pub. To raise money for children in need.” Chas explained.

“We’re just having a little trouble in the hunks department.” Charity added. “That’s where you two come in.”

“Wait, what? When did I get involved in this?” Robert asked.

“Oh come on. It’ll be good for your marriage, having a project to share with your partner.” Charity continued.

“You're single, what do you know about things being good for a marriage? And our marriage is fine.”

“Yeah you say that now. But what about when he’s prancing around the pub, taking his kit off, getting all of these women all hot and bothered.”

“I’m not doing that.” Aaron said but Charity ignored him.

“Or we could do a women and gay men night, right Chas? The more the merrier. We’ve already got the Barton boys, all four of them. Adam and Aaron could do a double act. I’m thinking bowties and glitter thongs. That’ll get them going.”

“You’re mad.”

“Or maybe we should keep the Barton boys together. The whole brothers thing might work in their favour. Though I’m not sure anyone would pay to see Finn in a glitter thong.”

“Ok enough.” Robert interrupted. “If I say yes will you stop talking?”

Charity mimicked zipping her mouth shut.

“Good. But you better keep Finn Barton away from me or I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

“Fine. Done.”

“And no glitter thongs.”

***

“I thought you said it would be a small thing?” Aaron hissed at his mother while looking around the packed pub.

“It was supposed to be!” Chas said defensively. “But then Charity went and posted it online and things kind of… took off.”

“It’s all for a good cause though right?” Charity said, patting his cheek. “Just think of those poor children you’re helping.

“What if we just donate some money and we forget about all of this?” Robert suggested.

“Oh no. you’re not getting out of this that easily.”

Chas grabbed the microphone from behind the bar and turned it on.

“Alright everyone, thank you all for coming, the hunk auction is about to start. Remember, all profits go to children in need so don’t hold back.”

“The first hunk of the night is one of four brothers. He’s young, free and single so form an orderly queue ladies. Here’s Ross Barton!”

“I don’t care what happens, I better make more money than him.” Robert whispered to Aaron as they watched Ross get up on the tiny stage in the middle of the pub.

“It’s not a competition.”

“It is when he’s involved.”

Ross had apparently caught the eye of two women who started a bidding war over him and Robert laughed at the look on his face when a man suddenly doubled their highest bid.

“Oh please let him win.”

“Going once, going twice, ooh 10 more pounds for this handsome fella. Who’ll bid more? Nobody?” Chas asked the pub. “Sold to the woman in the lovely pink top.”

Charity took the mic from Chas.

“Next up is one of Hotten’s finest. DS Jason Wise!”

“You got roped into this too, eh?” Aaron asked as Jason walked past them and gave them a shrug and a small smile.

“Does he still have his uniform?” Someone yelled from the crowd.

“Yeah but it’ll cost you extra!” Charity replied. “Come on people, he’s here to serve and protect _you_.”

“She’s enjoying this a little too much.” Robert commented and Aaron nodded, slightly distracted by the fact his own mother was bidding on a date with Jason. And won.

Next up was Finn who looked like he wanted to run a mile when a man they didn’t know won the bid for his date.

“You never know, you might meet the love of your life through this, Finn.” Charity told him. “Don’t forget to invite us to the wedding.”

After that it was Adam’s turn whose date was thankfully won by Victoria.

“Thanks babe.” He said and kissed her after she’d been declared winner.

“Next up is my son in law.” Chas announced and Aaron pushed Robert up on the small stage. “Look at that face ladies and gents, isn’t he pretty? Mister Robert Sugden everyone! ”She continued and the pub cheered. “Let’s start at 10 pounds. Who bids 10 pounds?”

“Yes! Over there, the lady in the flowery dress, thanks love.” Charity said, taking the mic from Chas again. “Anyone want to bid 20? He’ll even wear a suit for you!”

The bidding picked up and soon reached triple figures.

“Vic, please.” Robert hissed at his sister who just shrugged.

“Come on, who wants to make it an even 120? You sir in the red t-shirt?”

“I bid 125!” Diane said, taking pity on her step son.

“Ooh sold to Diane!” Charity said before continuing her show. “Now last but not least, everyone’s favourite Dingle, Aaron!”

“Fifty quid.” A man Robert had noticed staring at Aaron all night bid right away.

“Sixty.” Robert outbid him.

“Seventy.”

“Eighty.”

“Ninety.”

“125!” Robert yelled, daring the man to outbid him.

“150.” The man said immediately. Seemingly determined to win that date with Aaron.

“Ooh this is getting interesting.” Charity said, looking at Robert. “You want to go higher than that?”

“300!”

“Sold! To Robert Sugden! For three hundred pounds!”

“I can’t believe you just paid three hundred pounds to go on a date with your own husband.” Aaron said, amused, as he stepped off the stage.

“I would’ve paid even more if I’d had to.” Robert said, wrapping his arms around the other man and kissing him.

“Jealous were you?”

Robert shrugged.

“Just don’t like sharing. Especially not with that pretty boy in his too tight t-shirt.”

Aaron laughed.

“He’s got nothing on you.”


End file.
